ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Solo Training -Hikari-
Participants Hikari Uchiha Train til you can't no more! llSuperMarioll: -Hikari would look at the fairly large snowman towering over him....not for long. He slides his right foot over a little bit as he dashes towards it, jumping up into the air as he front flips over the snowman and slams his leg into its head as it collapses in a bit. He jumps back and swirls a round house kick to the side of the head of the snowman as it falls off. He jumps back as he motions his hands quickly forming signs; Tiger → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger.- "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" -He inhales deep, his chest puffing out chakra swirling within as it converts to flames. He leans his head foward aiming at the headless snowman as he exhales breathing out a huge fireball, speeding towards it. The fireball runs it over like a freight train melting it instantly leaving just a puddle of water as the fireball fades away.- "Heh..." llSuperMarioll: -He looks over to the other snowman and grins widely.- "Now is a good time to use that new jutsu I've been working on..." -He glares at the snowman as he motions his hands quickly; Rat → Snake → Boar.- "Fire Style: Flame Vein Jutsu!" -He raises his right foot as he concentrates his chakra to the bottom of his foot then compacting it down to a small ball. He slams his foot into the ground, cracking it sending the ball of chakra into the ground as a single crack spreads to the snowman. He smirks as he clasps his hands as the ground underneathe the snowman explodes in a fiery passion with four foot high, three foot wide flames melting the snowman instantly. The top hat that was on top of the snowman flew off into the air as it hovers around a bit. Then it slowly falls to Hikari's direction. He snatches the hat out of the air and puts it on and poses in a gentleman fashion, his fingertips holding the brim of the tophat as his other hand grips the handle of his blade, leaning down ever so slightly.- "Like a sir~" -He speaks to himself in a humorous tone as he looks around seeing no one here as he laughs out loud at his silliness. His laughing subsided as he smiles looking up at the misty sky wondering what the rest of the day has in store for him.- llSuperMarioll: -He looks around and smirks to himself...thinking...he speaks aloud to himself.- "You know what...I'm just gonna train until I pass out...I wanna make my Sensei proud!" -He turns around and dashes into the forest, as the top hat floats off his head and gently lands on the wet ground behind him. He now works on his speed, dodging a mass amount of trees side stepping left and right as he runs quickly through the forest. The cold misty air blowing through his hair, Hikari concentrates his chakra to his feet as he runs up a tree and quickly jumps on a branch and starts tree hopping. He makes sure to keep a close eye so a branch doesn’t come out of nowhere clothesline him. That would be embarrassing even though no one is around. Suddenly, he hears leaves ruffling to the left of him as he quickly shifts his chakra to his feet clinging to the branch as he hides behind the tree drawing out a kunai. He looks around and listens closely wondering what it was making that noise...you can never be too cautious. Was it an animal...enemy ninja...thief.......stalker...? All of the possibilities run through his mind as he looks around seeing nothing. He growls to himself thinking it was nothing after all. As he was about to take off, out of the corner of his eye a rock was thrown at Hikari from the forest floor as he catches it and throws it right back at the direction it was thrown. You could hear a *thunk * and a grunt afterwards as the rock hit its target. He jumps down from the trees and walks to the place where he threw the rock. He soon sees a shadow of a person…hearing whimpers of fear as Hikari continues to walk closer. He stands in front of this person…who was lying on the ground holding his head…his head was bleeding…A good shot from the rock he threw…He looks down to him with a scowl...he's not even a ninja...- "Why were you following me...?" -The person scooted back in fear...shuddering. Hikari shows him the kunai twirling it around his finger.- "You better answer me in the next three seconds..." -The guy's eyes widen as he tries to scurry away.- "Three..." -He yelps out screaming hoping someone could hear him...but no one responded.- "Two..." -The guy manages to get to his feet and flees as Hikari sighs stopping the count, but doesn't bother chasing after him.- "Pathetic..." -He turns around putting the kunai away and speeds away until he finds a small creek.- "Good...the beach is this way then..." -He follows the creek heading east as it turns into a river...if he headed the other way, Hikari would of ended up back at the Training Grounds he was just at. He dashes foward as he exited the forest area ending up at a hill...he looks down and sees the beach and nods as he speeds to the beach to work on some more techniques.- llSuperMarioll: -Hikari would slide down the multiple hills as he reaches the sandy shores of the beach. He sighs as he looks back to the forest, having a second flashback of the look of fear on the guy...he snaps back into reality and shakes his head looking at the ocean...he walks over to a nearby rock and sits on it legs crisscrossed as he meditates, sending his chakra to different parts of his body...working on his chakra control...sending little amounts then large amounts of chakra to multiple parts of his body. Hands...feet...legs....arms....chest.....just everywhere...keeping a clear mind. He would do this for about fifteen to thirty minutes as he stands back up and jumps down from the rock. He walks to the edge of the shore as he concentrates his chakra to his feet as he walks out to the ocean. He would work on Genjutsu...he just doesn't have a test subject...he shrugs as he just continues to work on ninjutsu. As he stays afloat on the surface of the sea, he motions his hands quickly; Tiger → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger.- "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" -He breathes in deep as chakra fills his chest...quickly converting to flames as he leans forward breathing out a huge fireball as it speeds out to the sea then fades away.- "Again..." -He motions his hands again in the same fashion; Tiger → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger.- "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" -He breathes in deep again chakra swirling within his chest as he converts to fire. He thrusts his head foward as he breathes out yet another fireball as it speeds out to sea then disappears.- "Once more..." -He tells himself as he motions his hands quickly; Tiger → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger.- "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!!!" -He inhales deep as chakra fills his lungs...as he thrusts foward, he breathes out the chakra which quickly converts to his fire element. The huge fireball would form and flies foward out to sea as it fades away again. He sighs and nods to himself turning around to walk back to shore and dashes away, heading to the Village Compound to finish his day of training with more Taijutsu!- llSuperMarioll: -He was far away from the village compound as he dashes through the dense forest once more, dodging trees side stepping left and right. He keeps a lookout for that guy that tried to attack him with a rock...pitiful...he sighs to himself seeing no sign of him, which is good. He didn't want to hurt the guy...he would get an earful from Sensei. He shrugs and continues on, his legs getting tired and sore but he cannot stop now...he is at his last step of his training for the day... then he can rest. Until then...he must press on. He exits the forest area and reaches the bridge and crosses it. He soon enters the village getting closer to the compound as he skids to a stop. He pants, sweat dripping from him from running so much. That was about a thirty minute run. He shakes his head and jogs to the compound and walks through the gate. He looks around and sees Inkroe...carrying a fairly large sphere. He gently waves to him not knowing if he saw or not which was fine...we both wanted to train and hone our skills and thats all that matters at the moment...we need to be at our best in order to protect our home. He jogs to the training area and faces the training dummy and readies up. He throws a few strong punches to the wooden frame of the dummy, splintering it up a bit. He grunts from each strike he landed on the dummy. He works on a few combinations using his fists and legs...sending a barrage of punishment to the dummy's poor body. He did not hold back...he was planning on using the reminder of his energy to work on Taijutsu. About thirty minutes to an hour of beating the dummy relentlessly...Hikari stopped....the dummy cracked and broken in a few places...his fists were bruised and bleeding a bit...his legs scratched, cut, bruised...- "Tch...guess I overdid it..." -He drags himself out of the compound as he heads on home. He unlocks the front door and heads on in. He goes into his bathroom grabbing the bandages under the sink setting it on the toliet seat. He washes his hands cleaning them up from anything that could possibily give him an infection. He dries them off then wraps them up with the bandages. He sighs and drags himself to bed and flops in and just falls asleep as is...resting up for the next day.-